The House an its Heir
by diamondgurl
Summary: a new year, an old school, pretty boring eh? but when a mysterious girl comes and brings a new unknown part of hogwarts history...well lets just say look out all you guys!
1. The Ceremonyand the Suprise

**Title: The House and its Heir**

**Chapter: 1- The Ceremony... and The Surprise**

Twas seventh year for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They had all met at platform 9 ¾ and had got a compartment together at the back of the train.

They watched out the fogged up window as the calm waters of the lake peeked through the passing forest, once in a while, and they could see the small first years being lead to the castle by Hagrid in the 20 or so huge boats.

They laughed as a small boy became sea sick, then turned back to their conversations. Finally the trees cleared and the huge castle came into view. Few of the windows were lit as all the teachers and staff had congregated into the great hall for the sorting ceremony and feast.

The train was soon unloaded and every one had gotten into a carriage. Finally they all arrived at the school; they climbed up the steps to the huge doors. They slowly opened and every one clambered into the huge entrance. Straight ahead was the great hall, the doors open welcomingly.

Inside the tables were covered with golden plates and gleaming silver wear, the roof had once again been covered in candles, hovering in place with a small flickering light. Fake stars twinkled from the high roof and rolling clouds passed by occasionally.

When everyone was seated and the doors had been closed Dumbledore addressed the students (excluding the first years).

"Hello, once again, and welcome back for another glorious year at Hogwarts," he said in his deep booming voice, "the first years will be arriving shortly and I hope that everyone will greet them with the highest respect and most cheerful attitude." He finished, looking over at the slytherin table.

A few people sniggered and Malfoy glared whispering under his breathe to his cronies, "old bat, if it's the last…" but was soon interrupted by professor McGonagall and the new first years. He angrily shook his silvery blonde hair from his dark blue eyes **(A/N- drool….)**, giving the small students the evilest of glares.

Too soon the sorting begun and very slowly ended. For the old students it was not as magical as it had first been, but for the first years, it was something they would not soon forget.

Dumbledore once again rose gazing over the students with delight, the chattering quickly stopped. And Dumbledore spoke, "welcome, welcome, first years. I hope you have found new friends in your house, and not just in your peers and…" he then preceded to drone on for an hour, on rules and forbidden areas, "I would also like to announce the new head girl and boy! Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin." Hermione and Draco stood up bowing slightly has every one clapped, Hermione was in shock to have herd Draco's name but inside wasn't that all surprised, but still extremely pissed to have to share a common room with him, as too was Draco.

"now before I finish I have seen that our last student has arrived," he smiled nodding to McGonagall who opened the huge doors with a wave of her wand, everyone was taken back by this news and turned towards the door, a low whisper of gossip ran through the room.

"Please let me introduce Tatiana Jocelyn Malika, who will be attending school here for her seventh and final year." He waved a hand towards the empty corridor to which the doors opened to.

The crowd was now suddenly alive with whispers, things like, 'Dumbledore rarely used a full name so this person must be special', 'there's no one there…he must have finally lost his mind'.

But just as quickly silence fell, because out of thin air a girl had appeared. Shadows cloaked her and as she flew into the light, as many people noted, her face was revealed…..

The guys gasped, eyes widening, as the girl flew on, the girls just stared, a hint of jealousy lying behind all of their eyes. It was not only the wings that took peoples breathe away, but her innocent beauty, which made you crazy with love.

Her hair was pitch black, tied into two pony tails which hung loosely down her front. Small strands of hair brushed in front of her face, were two bright purple eyes laid gleaming in the eerie shine of the candles.

She was skinny and short only about 5 feet tall and at the most 90lbs. her wings were shaped like a monarchs but had a silvery color to them, which, when light hit, showed every color imaginable.

She was curved nicely, and as all the guys saw, had a chest which was perfect for her small frame, but still extremely noticeable.

She wore a black pleated extremely mini skirt, which begged for some one to peek under, and a pink spaghetti strap shirt which said 'I DIDN'T DO IT…' in black letters and barely covered her belly, which sported a pink flamed belly ring.

(No she was not a Goth, she was too cute to be one.)

She stopped flying and climbed up the steps to where Dumbledore stood waiting with the sorting hat and stool. As she climbed her skirt flipped up slightly with each step and almost rhythmically all the guys' heads bobbed down, trying to get a glimpse of what lay beneath.

She sat on the stool, crossing her legs, as she did each guy took a breath in as they caught a flash of pink from underneath her skirt. The girls were all jealous at the complete and un-dying attention the guys gave her, but couldn't help but like Tatiana.

Dumbledore picked up the sorting hat and gently placed it on her small head. Everyone held there breathe as the large rip opened and the hat began to speak.

There was a long pause though, the hats mouth lay open quietly as it searched Tati's brain for clues to her true house and then with a sudden jerk a loud voice rang through the halls……

**A/N- hey this is my first fan fic so I need lots of reviews and hard criticism to make my future stories better!**


	2. The prophecy

**Chapter: 2- The prophecy **

"Ahhh...….finally….I have been waiting hundreds of centuries for this," the old battered hat said, "This girl has a heart of gold, and helps those I need."

Dumbledore turned to the huffelpuff table which was about to applaud when the hat spoke again.

"But she is a mysterious and intelligent." the ravenclaws began to applaud but were also stopped.

"She is brave and trustworthy." The hat continued this time the Gryffindors were not as keen to clap and as predicted the hat spoke once more.

"But she is also cunning and evil…." the Slytherin's simply looked at the hat with disgust.

Murmurs ran through the hall, everyone looked at the hat as if it had gone mad, Dean Thomas stood up,

"Oy! Which house does she belong to then!"

"Sit Mr. Thomas! Wait till it is finished **(A/N-is the hat a boy or a girl?)**, as I'm sure there is more to tell."

"Yes, yes she has the attributes of all the houses, equally divided in her. She too does not know to which house she belongs but I do…..I remember a tale, from the very beginning of Hogwarts."

"It died very long ago and has been a mere shadow; no one knows it, but me." The hat paused; the whole room held its' breathe, waiting, listening, curious as to what the hat was talking about.

"As you have been told many times there were once four founders of the school- Salazar Slytherine, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Goderic Gryffindor **(A/N- if I spelt any names wrong please tell me!).** But what you are not aware of is that there was another."

"Yes there was one more headmaster and her name was Daphena Dracona. She believed that there would be people who did not fit into any house, because they were so different, or like Tatiana, so much the same as all the other houses….. And because of this belief Dracona was formed."

_(IMPORTANT A/N**-** **DRACOna** is not named after Draco Malfoy, I just changed the spelling of **DRAGON** abit….just so you know!)_

"For many years Daphena sat at the table you see behind me, looking over the first years with hope for that special child. And for many years she was turned down, as the four other houses flourished."

"Alas sadly I had never found anyone who fit in the house and it slowly withered away into nothing. Daphena soon left the school flustered by her stupidity, never to be herd of again."

"So my girl that is your house, you are a Draconi **(A/N- dra-cone-eye)**! Sadly you are alone in it, but fear not for that means you are special, and we can expect extraordinary things from you!" and with that the hats mouth closed and every one sat starring at Tatiana waiting for some reaction.

Dumbledore also was taken back and it seemed Tatiana as the only one capable of actually doing something. So being sooo like herself she stood up took of the hat and took a couple of deep bows, her hair sweeping the floor.

Everyone broke into applause and Dumbledore chuckled clapping along with them. The hat was put back to its rightful place, and Dumbledore set up a small table and chair at the front of the room for Tatiana.

She thought too herself, 'great now everyone has a nice few of me…..'**(A/N- ' '-these mean a thought " "these means speech)**

"Quiet down everyone. It is nice to know that everyone is happy for Tatiana. Now she has some minor changes in the rules to fit her situation. She may sleep in any dorm willing to take her, until we are able to set one up for her if she wishes. She will also be able to make her own schedule; take classes with whichever house she pleases whenever she wants, as long as she takes all off her subjects." Dumbledore said eyeing her above his glasses.

"Well now that everyone is seated and the rules have been laid out…let us eat!" and with a clap of his hands the four long tables filled with dozens of amazing foods.

For Tatiana though different platters from each table would float over, allowing her to pick off what she wanted before returning back to their rightful spot.

Being the golden trio that they were, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked over with their plates and sat down with Tatiana. She looked up, bewildered at the kind gesture the Gryffindor's had shown. Of course over at the slytherine table Malfoy looked over with plain disgust for the three.

"Ello I'm Harry and these are my friends Ron an Hermione" he said holding out his hand as he placed his plate down on the table.

"Hello" Hermione smiled she too held out her hand placing her plate beside Harry's.

"Ello" Ron grumbled having to leave the huge table of food behind, but he also held out his hand and put down his plate piled high with the precious food.

Tatiana decided the best way to introduce herself, was too be herself. So with that she shook their hands….at the same time. The three looked at her astonished as another arm came out of her shoulder and shook Harry's.

Luckily no one else in the room saw.

"Ello, I'm Tati as you already ave herd." She said smiling at their shocked faces.

"But…how….you…and then….omigod!" Ron managed to stutter.

"Amazing!" Hermione gasped

Harry just stood there starring at his hand with disgust.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not a mutant, just a metamorphmagus **(A/N- no I didn't make that word up its in the '_Order Of The Phoenix'_ pg. 51 to be exact lol…..had to look it up!).** You must know my friend tonks, she talks a lot about you three." She said smiling as three chairs appeared beneath them. Tatiana turned to face Dumbledore as he winked and went on talking with Hagrid.

The three sat.

"Wow, is it hard, I mean I've read about it, some say it hurts. Does it? Can you just do it on will, were does the extra skin and bone come from!" Hermione asked being her usual nosey self.

Ron rubbed his shoulder, still starring at her in bewilderment as he picked at his food.

"No it's quite easy in fact. And I don't feel a thing, well of course until the hand is there. And I don't know were it comes from…I've just always been able to do it." Tatiana answered.

With that out of the way Harry still couldn't stop starring; she was so much prettier in person. He scanned her upper body, as the table hid her legs. Tatiana smiled starring down at her food and proceeded to change her hair from black and long, to blue and chin length, and various other styles.

This time people saw and everyone gasped as she proceeded to change it more. After a few hairstyles, she stopped, and whispers once again ran through the hall. Harry started laughing along with Hermione and Ron. And they continued to do so as Tatiana transformed herself for the rest of dinner.

After Dumbledore had talked to the rest of the teachers (you shall soon find out why) he stood up, "well this has been a most enjoyable evening," he said, as he cleared the tables of the leftovers. Everyone rested, chatting quietly until he spoke again.

"I have just one thing to address to miss. Granger, then I may have an announcement, till then you may continue talking. Miss. Granger if you please, as well as miss. Malika." He said gesturing to a small meeting room off to the side.

Once they were in and settled Dumbledore spoke, "it has come to my attention, that Miss. Malika, being a house of one, is not able to join in school activities such as the house cup, school competitions, and quiditch, unless a house allows her to join them." The two girls continued to stare at him with questionable looks, waiting for him to continue.

"And as we were not aware of her enrolment and registration until a couple of weeks ago we are asking you a tremendous thing miss. Granger…." Hermione merely nodded waiting for him to finish, and Tatiana sat there in boredom.

"we, being the teachers and I, were wondering if you would be gracious enough to allow Miss. Malika to take over your position as head girl, seeing as she has acceptable grades, and from what I've herd, an excellent attitude, as well as a respectable reputation, being a teenage girl and what not, and she does need a room." He stared at Hermione in question; Tatiana was now upright, on the edge of her seat, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Hermione paused, "I would have really liked the position and power I'd have held, like curfew and deductible points….I'm not quite sure…"

"Ah miss. Granger we have talked that over too. You, as well as your three friends (Ginny, Ron and Harry) will have the same curfew as the heads, sadly you will not be able to deduct points, and I'm sure as you are glad to hear you will not have to patrol the halls, as well as a few extra things. But you will have to go back to the Gryffindor dorms." He said waiting for a reply.

Hermione pondered for a bit, 'well she is alone in her house, but does have some very, very neat privileges, mind you I do not want to share a dorm with Malfoy, and she does need one…. I guess, and I do get a later curfew…..well……" Hermione furrowed her brow, running the options through her mind.

"Okay professor, I will relinquish my standings as head girl to Tatiana, and accept your deal." Hermione said quite formally. With that Tatiana jumped out of her chair.

"Yes yes! Thank you Mione! Thank you so much, yay!" Tati screamed.

"Well then I shall go announce this to the school, you two may go back and take your seats." Dumbledore said, watching as Tatiana embraced Hermione in a huge bear hug, not stopping until they were back at her table.

**A/N- yay chapter two finished! Please review and point out any mistakes I have made! (and I'm sorry for going on in the great hall for so long, next chapter will have a bit on it too, but its just the beginning I have to introduce everything and everyone and create the setting and plot and so fourth so…well I'm really sorry! lol)**


	3. The Heads

**Title: The house and its Heir**

**Chapter: 3- The Heads**

Dumbledore walked back out into the hall, the chattering had long ago stopped, as a squished Hermione and ecstatic Tatiana had come and taken their seats. Everyone's attention quickly went from the two girls to professor Dumbledore.

"Hello students. We have been having a meeting on an issue and have come to a resolution… as you know Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger are this years head boy and girl, but with the arrival of Miss. Malika, and her being the only one in Dracona, we have made a slight change…….. With that said I would like to introduce our new head girl!" Dumbledore motioned to Tatiana as she stood up. Everyone was silenced by this news, but soon broke out in a huge applause, clapping, whistling, shouting, what ever they could do to make as much noise as possible.

"Quiet, quiet, we have discussed the privileges Miss. Granger has and though they will not be announced I'm sure they will get around. We should thank Miss. Granger to for graciously stepping aside for Miss. Malika, and giving up a most important role. Thank you." Applause once again filled the room, not as much for Tatiana but enough that Hermione blushed as she took a small bow.

"And one last thing, I would like to make sure that Mr. Malfoy is okay with this change…." Dumbledore along with the entire student body turned to face Draco, who's eyes were wide with excitement but quickly turned into a glare as he simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then the perfects may now lead the first years to the dorms, the rest of the school may too be off." He barely finished as everyone stood up in a mad rush to get too their rooms.

As Tatiana reached the exit, a firm hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around. Draco's cool gray eyes starred into hers, "I should tell you that I am much rather pleased with this paring than the other," he said hungrily looking her up and down, "I am to lead you to our dorm, were your stuff shall already be awaiting, I'm sure. I must also fill you in on your duties as head girl, and your new rules."

"that would be wonderful Draco!" Tati said wrapping her arm in his and heading off, him guiding her through the never ending maze.

Soon they reached a brightly lit hall at the south end of the castle. Pictures of previous head masters hung on each side of the corridor, and at the end a picture of a serpent and lion stood waiting their arrival.

When they reached the painting, the lion changed to a fierce blue dragon its long tail entwined with that of the snakes. "Unity," Draco said, and the snake and dragon nodded to them as they painting opened to reveal their common room.

The room was plain stone, no paint or colour on the walls besides a few slytherine and now dracona banners, as well as a few pictures. A roaring fire blazed beneath the mantel, and two puffy couches and two chairs, two blue and two green, sat in front of the fireplace.

Across from this was an open kitchen then beside the kitchen were two doors, one green and one blue.

"here are our rooms, yours of course blue and mine green." Draco said leading her too the doors with a smirk.

"awww and I though we'd be sharing," Tati said playfully as she opened her door. Inside was a huge kind sized bed with blue satin sheets and hundreds of fluffy pillows **(A/N- gotta love pillows! Yay!),** an armoire, a huge full length mirror, and a long dresser. Tatiana quickly put her stuff away changed into her pj's and went to inspect the other door in her room.

As she opened it she looked in to see a huge blue and green bathroom, forgetting about the green she admired the hugeness of it, and quickly filled the long counter and a few drawers with her make up and other items. Just as she was finishing, the other door, of which she hadn't taken much interest in, opened, and a very shocked Draco stood there.

He was wearing nothing but green silk boxers (A/N- drooling uncontrollably! Omg yay!). He looked over to see Tatiana setting out her makeup. She was wearing nothing but extremely mini blue silk shorts, and a tight blue silk tank top that wasn't even close to her belly button.

"oh no!" Tati yelled! "I have to share a bathroom with you!" Inside she was extremely happy though.

"at least one thing turned out right" Draco said closing the distance between them.

"don't get any thoughts in your head," Tatiana looking up, his eyes were a bright blue, and lustful as he scanned her body. Tatiana couldn't resist starring at his toned muscles, 'god I love quiditch!' she thought! (A/N- yay I couldn't help it!...omg going crazy!)

Draco put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. He stood about a foot taller than her, he smiled looking down her shirt. Tatiana ran her hands over his abs, tracing his tanned muscles with her finger.

She looked up, his eyes now a light shade of blue. He leaned in closer, but as he did Tatiana was gone with a small poof and soon after her door locked with a small click.

Draco thought to himself, 'damn her and her apparition, she really knows how to make a guy….shut up what are you thinking?...well actually I can think anything I want, it doesn't seem as if she's a mudblood, nor is she good friends with the golden trio….my god Draco shes perfect!'

'no your crazy, your not a "relationship" guy just a quick shag….argh! damn her…..and her beautiful…snap out of it Draco!' he splashed some cold water on his face. He starred in the mirror, 'well what to do…' he turned off the light and went back to his own bedroom.

Tatiana woke up, the bright fall sun shone through her window. 'damn mornings!' Tatiana groggily pulled herself out of bed, having to share a bathroom was bad because mornings were not her thing. She fixed her hair and hoped she could be finished in the bathroom before Draco needed it.

She went into the bathroom and quickly realized that was a mistake. Draco had just stepped out of the shower, luckily with a towel around his waist. Tatiana gaped at him, her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide.

"getting a nice few there tati?" Draco smirked as her walked over to the counter and straightened his hair.

Tatiana closed her mouth but kept starring at him. His toned body glistened and water droplets cascaded down his chest. Drops of water fell from his hair rolling down his cheek. Tatiana brushed a piece of hair from his face. He grabbed her hand and they stood there, starring into each others eyes.

Tati smiled pulling her hand from his grasp and turning to the mirror. "you never answered my question…" Draco toyed. "well there was one mishap," she said eyeing the towel, "but no, the view wasn't that bad at all." She said running a cold cloth over her face.

Draco wrapped a hand around her waste, "well when will it be my turn?"

"your turn for what?" Tatiana said turning to face him.

"my turn for a nice view." He said and leaned down, brushing her lips with a soft kiss. Tatiana paused not quite surprised by this act, but more stunned. She quickly snapped out of her trance and deepened the kiss.

"yum." Draco said, when they had finished, and smacked his lips as he walked back to his room.

Tatiana blushed watching until he had closed the door, she then turned back to the mirror smiling. After she had a quick shower, she choose out a green top that said 'LUCKY' and had a shamrock on it, and a mini (when I say mini I mean extremely mini) jean skirt.

She walked down to the common room to find Draco sprawled out in a chair, he was wearing baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt with a black button up T over top.

"finally, I thought you had died or something…" he said smirking as he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"and why did you wait for me?" she said looking up into his eyes.

"because I though I would walk you to breakfast….because you might get lost," he said tickling her.

"no I wouldn't get lost!" she said between giggles.

"and I wanted to have breakfast with you." He said stopping. She gave him aa long kiss on the lips, his tongue pleaded for entrance against her bottom lip, but she stopped and walked off to the door, swaying her hips.

Draco followed, he put an arm around her hips and she leaned her head against his shoulder, as they walked off to the great hall together…….

**A/N- YAY! third chapter done! I might not get to the fourth one for a while so please don't get mad!**


	4. Jealous Much?

**A/N- im sooo sry this took so long, just having a little writers block! Lolz, well here is yet another chapter! Have fun!**

This is for you kitty! lol

**Title: The House and its Heir**

**Chapter: 4- Jealous Much?**

As the two walked into the great hall for breakfast, the loud uproar of chattering quickly stopped, all eyes were on them.

Suddenly gasps were heard, not from the girls, practically all of them had been with Draco at least once, so they knew he would get to Tatiana eventually. But by the guys, who all glared at Draco menacingly.

The girls soon saw how jealous their guys were and started glaring at Tatiana. The couple walked up the long isle, all eyes on them. They sat down at Tatiana's table. A little self conscious, Tatiana looked around, "you got a problem!" she yelled standing up.

The room broke out in small whispers but everyone turned away from the two. Except the golden trio, which were still starring, jaws dropped, at their so called friend and their worst enemy.

Hermione got Tatiana's attention and waved her over to them. Tati slowly got up and walked over. "Ya?" she asked, already knowing what was coming. "What the hell are you doing with him!" Ron yelled "ya you know that's Draco Malfoy right!" Harry said, slightly pissed. "what's going on! You're suppose to be our friend! Not ferret boys!" Hermione said standing up.

Everyone's attention was now drawn to the fight in the middle of the room. Seeing as everybody was listening Tatiana took this time to address the whole room, "okay everyone listen! I am in a house of one that hasn't been around for centuries! My house is not allied with anyone else's nor anyone's enemy. So I choose to have friends in any house! I'm not choosing sides being Draco's girlfriend!" Draco perked up hearing her say this. "I'm going to remain neutral, okay! No enemies! You fight your own battles!"

Tatiana stormed out of the room followed closely by Draco. Everyone was shocked by this outburst, but stayed to them selves, still thinking about what she said.

"Girlfriend?" Draco said sneaking up behind her and snaking his arm around her stomach. "No boyfriend." She said sarcastically. She turned to face him, her cheeks were still flushed from yelling and her eyes had turned dark and fierce.

"You know…your beautiful when your angry…" he said and leaned in giving her a passionate kiss. Tatiana put her arms around his neck deepening it. "And your sexy 24/7." She said and walked off down the corridor to their dorm.

Draco smirked childishly **(A/N- but he still looked hott! lolz) **and followed her. When Draco turned the corner he realized Tatiana wasn't there, "damn her and her sudden apparitions (**spelling?).** He also apparated to the dorms. He said the password and walked into the common room. Tatiana was sprawled out in a chair starring at the fire place.

"You sneak." He said picking her up and sitting the two of them on the couch. "You slow poke." She said kissing him lightly. He tried to deepen the kiss but Tatiana pulled away, "we still didn't get breakfast." She said, as she pouted.

He smiled, picked her off his lap and set her at the kitchen table. he pulled out milk from the fridge, one bowl, two spoons, and a box of alphabets. "You read my mind!" Tatiana said taking a spoon from Draco. Draco poured the cereal in the bowl along with the milk, and the two sat there happily munching the sugary breakfast.

After they had finished they rushed off to potions, walking in right as class started. "sit down class! Ah Miss Malika and Mr. Malfoy, late as usual, take your seats now" Snape growled. The two smiled at not getting detention….though too quickly.

"That will be a detention for the both of you, no points off as I am sure you had head duties, but a detention because I would like to be informed when you decide to be late for class. Now today's lesson…." Tati zoned out, automatically writing notes down from the board but paying no attention to them.

Draco wrote Tatiana a note, slipping into her hand under the desk. It read- 'having lots of fun there? Well just so you no you look beautiful…even when you're half asleep!' Tatiana punched him in the arm before replying.

Tatiana put a charm on her quill so it would write by its self, and took out another one to reply to the note. 'Are you always watching me?' she handed it back to him.

'I can't take my eyes off you!' he replied

'I can't take my mind off of you' she handed him back the note once more.

'Well…I can't take my hands off you.' He passed her the note, and as her eyes widened after she read it he slipped an arm under her shirt running his fingers over her stomach. Tatiana let out a small gasp, his fingers were so cold.

Draco smirked at this, moving his hands lower and lower. Tatiana's eyes were now closed; she smiled with delight as he ran a finger under the rim of her skirt.

"Miss Malika!" Snape snapped **(no pun intended!)** Draco quickly moved his hand, as Tatiana opened her eyes. "Enchanting quills is not allowed! But I shall let you off with a warning this time, as you are not aware of the rules! Now take an assignment sheet and you and mister Malfoy will get to work immediately!"

"Damn git! I was having so much fun!" Tatiana shivered as Draco's warm breath ran over her neck as he whispered into her ear. "I do believe you have a free period next." Tatiana whispered back, her eyes twinkling with delight. Draco smirked at her. "What ideas are running through that beautiful blonde head of yours?"** (A/N- sry last chpt I forgot to mention she changed her hair to blonde and straight- falling abit longer than shoulder length)**

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, just as the bell rang. Before he could put another word in, she grabbed her stuff and apparated to their dorms. 'Damn her!' Draco thought as he too grabbed his stuff and followed her back.

Draco reappeared in front of the painting "unity". As quickly as he had stepped in Tatiana had stepped in front of him. She gently kissed his lips, he put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, and his tongue ran along her lower lip searching for entrance. Tatiana quickly opened her mouth enough for his tongue to slip in.

She put her arms around his neck "Well what shall we do now?" Draco said seductively after they had stopped for air. "Let's play a game." Tatiana said, Draco's eyes widened and a huge grin crept onto his face, Draco felt his pants tighten a bit, "and what sort of game did you have in mind?" "…..hide and go seek!" Tatiana laughed and as soon as she said that she apparated out of the dorm to some place in the castle.

**-Draco's P.O.V.- **

_Damn her. Look at what she does to you. She's just so beautiful… so amazing! She can't be a virgin, its not possible…damn her and her games! Now let's see where she could be…_

**-End-**

Draco apparated to the owlery, and soon enough he spotted her hiding, well at least trying to hide behind a small wooden post. "Ah ha!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. "Damn, you know me to well….. But can you do it a second time?" she smiled and once again apparated "Tatiana! Not again…." Draco was speaking to thin air for Tatiana was already off and hiding.

**-Tati's P.O.V.-**

_Oh god, Tati! Why do you keep running from him? What are you afraid of! I'm afraid he's going to hurt me, like all the other guys did! He's not like all the other guys…I think I'm falling in love with Draco Malfoy! You can't be you said that when you got here, you would date as many guys as you could. Don't let Malfoy get too you…………hey there's a seventh year! I think raven claw... I'm sure he wouldn't mind a date…_

**-End-**

Draco stood around a corner, watching as Tatiana ran up to Jacob Fairwen, a seventh year raven claw. She accidentally bumped into him, causing him to drop his books. "Oh I'm soooo sorry! Its was my fault I'm so clumsy, here let me help you!" Tatiana bent down picking up the loose papers, she purposely grabbed one Jacob was reaching for, their hands touching for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"It's all right. It was my fault. You don't have to help. Its ok." He smiled; he had brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was muscular and tall, about 5' 10". "Um where were you headed?" he asked standing up. "I don't know I was looking around for a class I could join… where were you headed?" she smiled looking up at him. Her eyes changed from a deep purple to a light sky blue.

"Transfiguration, um….would you like to join me…I mean us….my class…" he smirked at his own babblings and closed the distance between the two. "I'd….love too…" Tatiana barely got the words out before his lips came crashing onto hers. He had once again dropped his books as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She snaked her hands around his neck and the two stood there for a minute before they stopped for air.

"Wait right here I have to go get me books!" she smiled and quickly apparated and in seconds reappeared with her book bag in hand. "Ok I'm ready!" she smiled, his eyes were wide with surprise. He put a hand around her waist, and the two headed off for transfiguration class.

**(A/N -okay this is really stupid….wut does P.O.V. mean? I mean I no wut it is, but I don't know wut it stands for, I need help with all the FF slang! lolz)**

**-Draco's P.O.V.-**

_What the hell is going on! I thought she loved me! That slut! Maybe she was just playing you; maybe I went too fast…shut up Draco! Its not you, she's just a crazy bitch! No she's sweet and sexy…so sexy…leave her alone, there are hundreds of other girls to choose from…what about that little weasel…I'm sure she's lonely, damn her though she is a Gryffindor…what about that huffelpuff giving you the eye yesterday. Yes I shall go find her……but what was her name…_

**-End-**

Draco walked of to charms; luckily he had it with the huffelpuffs. Tatiana smiled up at Jacob as the two walked into class. The ravenclaws were having transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Everyone let out a small gasp as the two walked in, though for the Gryffindors it was more a sigh of relief. Hermione winked at Tati as she and Jacob sat down at the back of class together.

Class began though Tatiana barely noticed as she and Jacob had already started snogging. As well, at the other end of the school Malfoy and the huffelpuff were also lost in each others mouths.

A/N- I'm sorry this was a horrible chapter; I'm just sooooo busy wit school, soccer ref. lessons. And im sooo sry it took so long! Ill try and write the next one faster, im just sooo busy!


	5. Boyz

**A/N- well hello…again! Lolz, i got to this one faster (though I should've been doing homework! lolz) I hope u like it! And thanks for the reviews! Oh btw this chapter has a bit of profanity in it…..yes mock my big word! Don't judge me on it; it just fits in with the story…..yes well….read on!**

**Title: The House and its Heir**

**Chapter: 5- boyz (there will be a few sequels to this! lolz)**

Class ended, though Tatiana didn't notice. She and Jacob had barely left each others mouths, except of course for the occasional breath. "What do you have next?" Tatiana asked her lips still on Jacobs.

"Um… I think I have a free period…." He said sitting a few inches back from her. He smiled seductively at her as he packed up his books. "Wow what a coincidence! Me too! Oh and look no homework to do either, what a shame, what ever shall I do with all that time…" Tatiana said sarcastically as she (magically of course!) sent her bag back to her dorm.

Jacob smiled as he too sent his bag back to his dorm. He put an arm around her waist and the two walked out into the hall. Every once in a while Jacob would stop and kiss her. Eventually they made it to the heads dorm.

"Unity" Tatiana said. "Unity, I should remember that." Jacob said winking at her. Tatiana stepped in followed by Jacob. As Jacob moved into the common room and the door closed behind him, he ran into Tatiana. "Hey Tats what ya doing?" Tatiana was standing there staring over at the couch.

Jacob looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy and the huffelpuff, Lucy, snogging with their shirts off. Tatiana turned away, "my god Malfoy! Why can't you do that in your own room! Or at least warn me!"

Lucy was quickly throwing on her shirt. She packed up her stuff and ran past Tatiana and Jacob. "By Drakie! Meet me you back here later!" she said in a high pitched voice, then ran off through the door. "What the fuck Tati! I was having fun! What are you two doing here anyways!"

"Well, for one thing this is my dorm! And another thing we were…….never mind, come on Jake (short for Jacob) lets go some where else." Tatiana's face was turning a slight red; Draco was looking at her in shock as the two walked back out the door. Jacob still hadn't said anything.

"Sorry about him, he's such an ass." She said kissing Jacob lightly on the cheek. "No, its ok, I mean he's Malfoy, what would you expect? I thought Lucy had more dignity though, she was always so sweet." He said kissing her back. "You would no this how?" Tatiana said playfully, elbowing him.

"Well it's not like I haven't had a girl friend or two…" he stopped, realizing what he had said. "Two? I thought the girls would be all over you" she said laughing, wrapping her arm around his waist, he did the same but put his hand in her back skirt pocket. "You know it." He said playfully. She leaned her head on his arm, seeing as he was too tall for her to rest her head any higher.

The couple wandered aimlessly around for a bit, until they found a nice spot by the lake. They sat down on a rock, the sun was high in the sky, and the heat was nice, along with the cool breeze coming off the lake. They sat there for a while just staring out over the water.

As Tatiana watched the waves bouncing of the shore rhythmically she ran the past hour through her head, 'Tati in less than an hour you managed to get a boyfriend, and get intimate with out having a real first date. Poor Draco, he was so….no don't think about him. You promised yourself to have as many boyfriends as possible, not to get into a real relationship, only a short one, a week at the most….'

She was snapped from her thinking when Jacob kissed her on the cheek. "Oh thanks" she smiled. "What where you thinking about?" he asked. "Well I was thinking about…everything, just my first day at Hogwarts…and…how bored I am." She said hitting him in the arm softly.

Jacob doubled over in agony. Clutching his arm and rolling around on the grass. "Oh my god! Jacob what happened! I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't hit you that hard!...Jacob?" he was lying still, Tatiana sitting beside him. Suddenly he jumped up and tapped Tatiana on the head.

"Your it!" before she could register what was happening, he was off and running towards the quiditch pitch. "Hey no fair!" she laughed running after him.

Of course she had lost him very quickly. She slowly crept up, now behind the shed that held all the school brooms. She turned the corner and…

Suddenly she was flying, sitting on a broom with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Jacob! Oh my god! You scared me! Ooo, I've never really liked flying…" she had a hand over her eyes, and her face turned into Jacob's warm chest.

"It's all right. Come on Tati open your eyes! Look at the view." He said, nudging her with his shoulder. "Ok, but I'm warning you, I might scream." She took her hand off her face and gasped.

Cool air hit her face, along with the light spray of the lake which they were flying over. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, and the lake was framed with mountains covered with bright orange and red trees. "Wow…it's…"

"Beautiful" Jacob finished her sentence, but he was not looking at the scenery. The sun had hit her blue eyes making them shine like diamonds, and the wind swam through her blonde hair like it was silk. Her skin glowed a golden brown, and her smile…no… her lips...

Tatiana turned to him after he spoke; his eyes were glued on her. Just as quickly his lips were to, and he kissed like she was going to leave forever right after. Some how the broom managed to take them to solid ground, still kissing they stepped off. As soon as they did the broom went straight to the shed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two stopped kissing. Gasping for air as they broke, they smiled. Tatiana entangled her fingers with his and the couple walked off towards the school.

They stepped through the huge doors and into the main entrance; they wandered off to the head dorms, as it was still a half an hour till lunch. As they walked up to the painting Tatiana spoke the password. The two walked in to find, to their liking, that the common room was empty.

Jacob pulled them onto a chair, and Tatiana started a fire with a flick of her wand. The two sat their, Jacob running his fingers mindlessly through her hair, and Tatiana dozing off and on peacefully on his chest. The silence was soon broken as Draco slammed through the portrait with none other than Lucy wrapped around his waist; the two snogging happily.

"Eh hem." Tatiana coughed, smirking at the couple. "Got a problem tats?" Draco laughed, smirking even more than she was. He headed towards his room, Lucy still wrapped around his waist and kissing his neck hungrily. Before he shut the door Tatiana yelled, "Just make sure you put on a silencing charm! I'd like to keep my appetite at least till lunch."

"Not the hair!" were the last words that could be herd from Draco, and Lucy before the silencing charm was put on. Jacob chuckled, Tatiana just smiled. The two still hadn't moved when Draco and Lucy came out of the room. Tati was sleeping quietly on Jakes chest, as he played with her hair, starring into the fire.

"Oy you two lunch time." Draco said. Lucy's hair was nicely messed up, but of course Draco's was silky and perfect. His shirt though was on backwards, and he was still working at buttoning up his pants. Lucy had on the black shirt of Draco's that he had worn the day before, as to where her own shirt was, well that's another story.

Tatiana sat up and yawned sleepily, as soon as she opened her eyes though she fell off the chair in a fit of giggles, Jacob was laughing as well. "Oy sod off you two innocent children, go have your own fun playing dolly's or what ever it is kids do." Draco smirked.

"Oh we don't play dollies but I'm sure you do! Of course in a much different way!" Tatiana managed to say between giggles, as she eyed his pants which he was still trying to do up. Lucy's cheeks turned the brightest red Tati had ever seen, and if looks could kill Draco would be burying Tatiana 6 feet under right now.

The couple huffed at the two, who were still laughing, and haughtily walked out of the dorm. Right as they stepped out Jacob and Tatiana let out all their laughter. Jacob also fell off the chair, catching himself right over Tatiana.

He kissed her, well as much as he could while laughing, and the two ran off too the great hall, playing tag and throwing silly hex's at each other down the halls. True, it was childish, but they were in too good of a mood to care. Their cheerfulness and hyperness seemed to be contagious, and as the school gathered in the great hall for lunch, every one seemed to be cheerful as well.

The couple sat down at Tatiana's table, and soon lunch started. Burst of laughter could be herd every once in a while. As well as pumpkin juice coming out of someone's nose. Tatiana was soon bored, but evil ideas came quickly to her and before Jacob could say anything Tatiana yelled, "food fight!" and hit Jake square in the face with a piece of cake.

Soon the hall was covered in food; the teachers had run out quickly at Tatiana's words, as well as a few scardy cat students. But other than that pretty much the entire student population was turned into left-overs.

As soon as it ended, when there was no more food left to throw that already hadn't been, the teachers filed back in. "Tatiana can you please come up here." Dumbledore said. Tatiana skipped merrily up to the front.

"Yes professor?" she said innocently.

"As punishment for your actions you re to clean the great hall… without magic. You may get help from anyone who is willing to offer, and may use as many, and any kind of muggle cleaning tool needed."

"You may start now and you, as well as any one who wishes to help, will be excluded from your evening classes." He finished.

Tatiana smiled and turned to the school, "so who wants to help!" she yelled.

Every one stepped forward, who would turn down no classes. Well except Hermione granger, but the teachers said since she would be the only one in her class, they could not hold it, so sadly she had to help too.

Everyone had fun though, and the cleaning soon turned into a huge water fight. Luckily it cleaned them and the great hall off, so they didn't get in trouble, and luckily got to use magic to dry off themselves as well as the hall. Since they finished early everyone had the rest of the day off.

"So where to now?" Jacob asked as the last mop was put away.

"Oh I have a few ideas…" Tatiana said grinning evilly, as soon as she did she grabbed Jake and apparated the two too…….

**A/N- mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! Sry this chpt took so long! Ill start right away on the next one! (but I may not finish soon! lolz) plzzzz read and review! Adios!**


End file.
